A Beresaad Story
by Balthbunansa
Summary: When charged with determining what the blight is, Sten and his companions must traverse the new lands. These are the adventures of Sten. Possible spoilers, grisly violence, death.


**Warning: There are slight spoilers, not to mention grisly violence. If you do not like graphic violence leave now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters involved.**

* * *

It was a hot autumn day, and word has spread of a potential blight. The highways are empty as well except for three companions. They are of qunari decent and on a mission from the royal family. Their mission… to determine what the blight is. Being from the far north, they have never heard of the blight throughout the centuries. Word came when a Grey Warden by the name of Duncan had spread word to them on a desperate search for a recruit. While the qunari had no agreement with the warden, they did send three of their beresaad to discover what it was and its origin.

Traversing the cobblestone highway each man, conversed with the others about recognition they'd received in the homeland. Each had their own accomplishments, but their leader a man named Sten had by far had received the greatest of honors. He had received a sword plundered centuries earlier and now an heirloom to royal family. He was a quiet, humble man, but had seen many a battle.

As the town of Lothering came into view, they were ambushed. A hoard of armour clad darkspawn approached from all directions. The three warriors clad in only light armor stood no chance. Each drew their weapon, but the maker had already decided their fates. Sten's companions rushed what appeared to be the darkspawn's mage only to be repelled with a spell. As each got to their feet they were slashed at. Their light armour was useless against the steel blades as each were impaled by steel. Each looked back at their horrified leader, blood dripping from agape mouths. Their eyes had already rolled back into their skulls as the crimson stained blades were yanked from their limp bodies. Kicking the corpses to the side, the blood-stained creatures rushed the still stunned beresaad warrior.

Swinging his greatsword in a violent arc, the Beresaad connected with a pair of darkspawn. Shrieking in pain, they fell; their crimson lifeforce staining the face of the white hair man. Thrown back by a blast of magic, Sten did his best to avoid blows from the creatures of darkness. He was unsuccessful… as the two-handed specialist stood a crimson covered blade entered his side. The vanguard hissed as he forced his foe back. Driving the heirloom through the chest cavity of another darkspawn as he was swarmed on every side.

"So… this is how it ends.." He growled as he parried a blade.

The crimson covered male was not quick enough to parry again however as many short swords penetrated his darkened skin. Blood began to dye the tan armour as it flowed from his wounds. His strength would be gone soon, as he made one last effort to survive. Swinging the greatsword in a ferocious arc, the vanguard was able to slice the skull of one of the creatures of the dark in half. Stormy orbs watched as the piece slid from its place and toward the ground. The corpse fell limp upon Sten as he felt one more instance of pain. Looking lower, he noticed the dark blade protruding from his side before being removed. The darkspawn hissed at the two-handed specialist as he feel unconscious from his injuries

The crimson covered male was left there amongst the carnage as the darkspawn believed him dead. Following this they looted everything they could including the heirloom given to Sten. Hoarding everything they could, the remainder of the group dispersed

Hours passed before a farmer and his son passed by the rotting remains of flesh. Horrified, they tried to pass by quickly before hearing a slight whimper amongst the remains. Frantically, they searched before finding the gravely wounded white haired man. Lifeforce still flowed from his wounds as the once tan armour was now a rust coloured mess. Loading him onto their cart, the man and boy raced back to their small home knowing there was no bed for the man.

The journey to the farm was with haste, immediately after reaching the door the father beckoned his son to clear their crude kitchen table. Quickly the boy did this as an elder son rushed out to help his elder. Expertly, they carried the hurting qunari to the table as the wife prepared to stitch Sten's wounds. Hours passed as various wounds were closed, fluids were forced down a unconscious throat. Eventually all that could be done was.. only the maker could intervene now and save the man as he struggled for h is life.

Days passed and the beresaad's health improved. No longer did he have a fever or were his closed wounds bleeding occasionally. It was essentially a miracle that Sten had survived. Slowly the farmer and his wife weaned the warrior back to health.

Eventually, stormy eyes opened to an unfamiliar setting. Looking from side to side, the qunari did not see what he wished. The heirloom entrusted to him was gone. Roaring in hatred, he rolled off table and began to search. Optics gazed in every direction in the room that contained him. Nothing…

Stalking toward a wondrous smell coming from the next room, the healthy man kicked the door in. The woman on the other side squealed before backing away from the enraged beresaad.

"Where is my sword?" Sten roared before rushing the farmer's wife.

"I.. I don't know" She protested.

"Lies!" The white haired man screamed back

A massive hand stretched forward towards to cornered woman before it finally enveloping her throat. Slowly he squeezed the life from her, before her husband intervened. The farmer rushed the man he'd saved with a knife. After releasing the wife, Sten turned and was able to avoid the knife. Still in a blind rage the qunari was able to easily overpower his savior. Expertly, the warrior grasped the knife and thrust it into the farmer's throat.

Gasping for life, the good samaritan fell to the ground lifeless after only a few moments. Sten's carnage continued with what remained of the family.. Eventually this carnage ended with only one young boy remaining. This was due to the boy being hidden in the haystacks in the barn.

As the guard approached the bloodbath, they were forced to restrain the crimson covered male. Despite his best efforts to escape, the guard was able to finally gain control. There was only one thing that could be done. This man must be given to the Chantry and locked in one of the cages.

Sten's fate was now in the hands of the Chantry...

* * *

**Author Notes: I sincerely hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
